The New Data Squad
by LivingItUp-00
Summary: A girl named Katalina finds out she's half demon. She ports to the human world with her Digimon Lumbremon and meet Marcus Damon. They both set on a wild adventure with the DATS team. What will the road ahead have in store for them? Read on to find out. Still suck at summaries. MarcusxOC Digimon Data Squad/Digimon Savers
1. Introduction

**Alright well liked I promised you all I will ****be rewriting this story. I'll change up the names a little bit and the events but most of it will stay the same. Well I'll stop talking and let you read on.**

Many people think that only one world exists, that there's no such things as different worlds or other dimensions. Little do they know that they are not the only ones that exist.

The Demon World, you may think of it as dark world filled with evil, monster looking demons but that's not the case here. It's just your average little world with human looking people but there is something that they hide, they can change into many different animal forms. There was one man who was well-known across the Demon World, his name, Ignacious Lione. Ignacious had decided to take a visit to the Human World and met beautiful human woman by the name of Diana. They fell in love and stayed together even after Ignacious told her his secret. They both had a half-demon little girl and named her Katalina who had the spirit of a white tiger demon. She had the silkiest brown hair and the prettiest amber eyes they had ever seen. The weird thing was that she had a tattoo of a tiger imprinted on her shoulder. Ignacious could sense that his daughter had a very great power within her and feared someone may come after her. Unfortunutley, their fears had came true. One day a fellow friend had betrayed them and was sent to kill Ignacious and Diana to get ahold of Katalina, it was a battle to the death. Ignacious sacrificed himself to save Diana and Katalina sending them through a portal leading to world a called the Digital World.

Katalina's mother soon died from an illness when she was only three years old and Katalina was left alone, not knowing what to do without her mother. She wandered around the Digital World, lost, sad, and alone. She cried for many days and tried to survive on her own. Soon she met a Digimon that looked a living snow bear with feet named Fridgimon. Fridgimon asked her what was wrong and Katalina told her everything. Fridgimon felt bad for Katalina and took her in. Fridgimon became Katalina's new mother. Two years later Fridgimon heard a cry in the forest and investigated to see what it was. There she found a little baby boy next to a Digital Gate hearing calls "Keenan! Keenan!" She called him Keenan as well and brought him back telling Katalina she had a new baby brother.

A big looking dog with a blue skull on his head saying he had come for the human child and the other half-demon. Fridgimon was shocked to hear that Katalina was a half-demon, though she didn't care. She told him she didn't care what she did to her she'll never give Katalina or Keenan up. Then a rocky bulky Digimon argued with her saying how dare she talk to Merukimon that way. Merukimon told the rocky bulky Digimon, Gotsumon, to leave her alone and told Fridgimon she could care for the little ones. Katalina had overheard the conversation and couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was half demon? How was that possible? Once Merukimon left and Fridgimon came back in Katalina asked her Digimon mother about what she had heard. Fridgimon couldn't lie and told her the whole truth.

A few months later they befriended a bird-type ninja Digimon named Falcomon. The three of them played with each other and the other Digimon as if they were brother and sisters. Katalina had grown to trust Falcomon she told him about her being a half-demon and asked him not to tell Keenan unitl he was old enough to understand. Falcomon promised not to until the time was right

Three years later destruction came to the Digital World. Humans had invaded the Digital World and slayed Digimon, turning them into digi-eggs but, then it would disappear. A huge fire was in the forest and Katalina, Keenan, and Falcomon spotted it noticing that it was close to their home so they ran to see what was happening. Once there they saw Fridgimon surrounded by robotic-like Digimon with humans, Katalina, Keenan, and Falcomon were running up to her. She warned them to stay away but they still kept coming. The robot-like Digimon shot a beam aiming at them but Fridgimon sacrificed herself in order to save the three of them. Katalina, Keenan, and Falcomon were on a attempt to pick her up but failed. All three of them cried in grief and Katalina saw a man with olive green hair in a white coat laughing while and he left with the rest of the humans and robot Digimon.

Katalina sat still in deep thought as she looked at the destruction around her. Finally, she stood up and told Falcomon to take care of Keenan while she gone on a quest to find the man who killed Fridgimon. Keenan had heard what she said and hugged her tugging her shirt asking her not to leave. Katalina refused to bring him with her because it would be too dangerous. Keenan understood and let her go saying he would never forget her even while he gets older. Katalina left disappearing into the forest. After he leaving, Gotsumon had arrived and started blaming Keenan and Katalina for everything that happened. After noticing that Katalina was nowhere to be found he asked Falcomon where she had gone but Falcomon did not say a word.

Keenan cried about to flee until Merukimon came saying that fleeing wouldn't bring Fridgimon back. Merukimon asked Falcomon where Katalina had run off to whispered it in his ear. Falcomon had asked Merukimon if he should find her. Merukimon told him to leave her, he believes that she'll be a finding a lot more than what she'd expected.

Katalina was off in the forest running, running until her legs became so sore she had to stop. She stop to take a small break and felt like someone was watching her and she was right. She heard a crack behind her and turned around only to see nothing but pitch black darkness.


	2. Welcome Katalina

"Hey! Let me out of here you big meanie!" Katalina growled.

"Would you please shut up? You are so whiny!" a man shouted at her.

Katalina struggled to get out of the bag. She kicked and punched with all her might but it was no use.

"You are such a pest, Katalina."

"H‒How do you know my name?" she stuttered.

"Oh, I know many things about you, Katalina. I've been keeping an eye on you for my master. I know that you are a half-demon, I know your mother died when you were three, and I know of your adoptive brother Keenan," he grinned," And if you don't calm down I think I might have to visit him."

Katalina loved her brother too much to let anything happen to him. She sat still and didn't say a word.

"That's what I thought."

The rest of the way there was quiet and Katalina had fallen asleep. The man opened the bag upside down making Katalina fall onto the ground.

"Hey! I don't think that was necessary," she growled.

She tried to take a look at her surroundings but everything was dark and cold she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face.

"My lord, I have brought you the girl just as you requested. What should we do with her now?" the man hissed, she could tell he must have a smile on his face.

"Good work Shang-Laow, bring her closer to me. We're going to wipe away that pathetic memory of hers," his voice sounded so deep and menacing it sent chills down Katalina's back.

"Wipe my what? Um I'm not too crazy about that idea. I think I should get going," she started to run but it was so dark she didn't know where to turn to. She took a sharp turn and ran into the rock hard walls making her go unconscious.

Shang-Laow picked her up and brought him to the mysterious figure to wipe away her memory.

* * *

**…2 years later…**

Katalina eyes finally opened up, everything was a blur. She fluttered her eyes a few time to get a clearer picture of what she was looking at.

"Katalina, you're finally awake!" she heard a girl shriek," We thought you'd never wake up. You've been in a coma for a 144 years!"

She looked to her left and saw a group of kids staring at her," What?"

The first person I noticed was the girl who had talked to me. She had blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders and bright purple eyes. Next I saw another girl who looked younger than the rest. She had dark blue hair up in pigtails with cutest green eyes. The other two boys looked exactly the same but the only difference was the color hair and eyes. One had black hair and brown eyes while the other had brown hair and green eyes. Both had the same spiky hairstyle.

"It's good to see you awake," said one of the boys.

"I'm sorry but who are you? Better question who am I and where am I?" Katalina finally took a look at where she was.

She was in a hospital room hooked up to to different little machines. The room was so plain and small just looking at the white walls made her eyes hurt. She hadn't even realized how cold the room was until now.

"I guess we should say who we are. Well my names Skye, the little girl is Kyra, and these are the twins Chris an Jared. Chris has brown hair and Jared as black."

"Your names Katalina and your half demon. You've been in a coma for 144 years don't freak out though, that's 2 years in human years so its all good," Chris explained," Your twelve years old just like us. Well except Kyra she's 10."

"Um,ok. How did I get into a coma?"

"You got injured in the Digital World. Master Shang-Laow was there before you got hurt anymore and brought you to the hospital and well yeah you were in a coma."

"Who's Shang-Laow?"

"I am your teacher. I teach you how to control your powers and harness your energy to transform to your demon forms," she looked over to see a man leaning against the door frame. He had jet black hair that was put in a low ponytail and his red eyes just poked out at her." Nice to see you up after 2 years. How do you feel?"

"Confused."

"Well that's alright we'll get everything straightened out. You should get out of that hospital gown and into your clothes. We need to start training you soon," he said before leaving the room.

"Training? For what?"

"Your training to start hunting Digimon again. They try to come into the Demon World and kill our people so we try to stop them by hunting them down," Skye gave her a bag filled with clothes," Here you should get changed."

"You boys need to leave. This is girl business," Kyra glared at them and shoved them out of the room.

"Hey come on we'll close our eyes, no big deal!"

"Nice try," Kyra slammed the door shut, locked it, and turned around with a bright little smile," You can change now Katalina."

Katalina let out a giggle,"Thanks, Kyra."

She looked inside the bag and started to pull the clothes out. There was a red mid-sleeve button up shirt, a black camisole, white shorts, and black shoes.

"I hope they fit you good. Kyra and I bought for you after they had told us you were out of your coma state," Katalina had to admit their taste was pretty good.

She came out of the bathroom and showed off her new outfit," Well they fit better than the hospital gown."

Kyra walked up to her and put something in her hands," I thought you might like it."

She opened her hand and saw a red bandana and a necklace with a tiger pendant.

"The white tiger pendant is your demon form. Every demon has a full demon form and they turn into,um, well a really big animal. Hey, can I fix your hair?" Kyra was a pretty cute ten year old who knew how to pull off a good puppy face.

"Don't worry she's not like most 10 year olds who'll just mess up your hair. She's pretty good at it," Skye winked.

"Well it's kind of hard to say no, sure you can," she sat down on the bed and allowed Kyra to brush her hair.

There was knock on the door,"Can we come in now?"

"Yeah I guess you guys can come in now," Skye unlocked the door and the guys fell in.

"Done, I put the bandana on," Kyra handed Katalina a mirror.

Her hair was put up into a ponytail, her bangs swept to the left, and two small strands of hair framed her face. The red bandana popped out and added a nice touch. She loved it.

"That looks good," she stood up an put her necklace on.

"Ey, Katalina, looking mighty fine," Jared winked.

Skye rolled her eyes," Boys. Come on, Katalina, you'll be staying with me and Kyra."

The next day they began Katalina's training. She trained and hunted for two years. She would kill them in one swift attack and soon she began to hunt on her own. One day while out hunting in the Digital World her friends paid her a visit.

"Oh, hey guys, did you need something?" she asked and noticed the worry in their faces.

"Kat, what we wanted to tell you is that Shang-Low, the so-called 'master', paid us into being your friends so that you wouldn't know about your old life. He manipulated you and created this fake life, at first we were going along because we thought he was going to tell you someday but he never did. We started to feel so bad and guilty about it. We were going to go see him to tell him that we quit and we found him talking to this cloud mirror or something," explained Kyra.

**/Begin Flashback/**

_**Master, all is going according to plan. Katalina has become the ultimate Digimon killer. She has been killing for two years now and already killed hundreds maybe thousands of Digimon. Those children fell for our plan, thinking I was going to tell her about her old past. Bah, they are such insulant fools like their parents. What is the next phase of your plan," Shang-Low asked the mysterious figure.**_

_**"Try to get her into her dark rage mode then she can kill the whole entire Digital World and then the Human World. Wait... I sense someones else is here. Hurry do as you are told!", then the mysterious figure disappeared along with the cloud mirror thing.**_

_**The four then ran away and used a powder to get rid of their scent.**_

**/ End Flashback /**

"So all my life I've been living a lie? ... No, you guys are lying and by the looks of it trying to ruin my life. If you don't mind I'm going to finish slaying some Digimon," Katalina went off into the forest.

"Damn it why won't she believe us I mean we're telling the truth. Now Shang-Low will probably try and get her into her dark rage mode," Skye worried.

"I thought nobody could control the dark rage mode? If they get her in dark rage mode she'll be unstoppable," said Chris.

"Guys were in some major trouble here and this might not end pretty," replied Jared.

Katalina was hiding behind some bushes in her half demon form. Her eyes we're a piercing hazel color and her hair was now jet black and in a long braid that reached down to her waist. Her ears were now white tiger ears. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a black jacket short sleeve over it. To go along with she had on black shorts and white boots that reached just below her knee. Her belt was equipped with a dagger on each side. There were also some extra accessories. She had on black fingerless gloves she small shin guards over them which hid a small knife pocket under it.

She had spotted male Digimon named Tigrismon. A small tiger like Digimon with gold bands around his ankles and tails.

**(A/N: Yes I did change the Digimon I'm sorry if you liked Lumbremon. I was starting to run out of ideas for her. So sorry.)**

Katalina locked onto her target and went in for the kill. Tigrismon ears twitched and he moved away from the attack.

"Nice try, Digimon Slayer."

"You're a quick one," she smirked," At least you'll be challenge to kill."

"I don't think so. I don't give up so easily," it growled.

"Just give in now and we can skip the fight."

"Like I said I don't give up so easily," he got his claws ready and stood in a fighting stance.

"Alright, if that's how you want it," she started to run towards but got a look at the forest and stopped. She fell onto her knees and grabbed her head. Her head was so much pain but she started regaining some of her memory.

Skye and the others appeared from the trees and ran to their friend's aid.

"Katalina what's wrong?" Kyra asked terrified and helped her up.

"I remember now. I remember what happened to me in the past. Shang-Low captured me here and took me to his master then, his master erased my memory. Damn I'm such an idiot."

"We're the ones to blame. Would should've told you about this in the first place. Do you forgive us Katalina?" asked Skye.

"You lied to me for money, you lied and helped him manipulate me," they all looked at her in disbelief," but you did own up to your mistake and tried to help me so, I guess I can forgive you."

"AAAAHHHH, GROUP HUG!" Kyra screamed giving everyone a big fat hug.

Katalina looked over at Tigrismon who was still standing there watching the little show," Look, I know this may be to believe but, I'm very sorry for killing your kind. I didn't know what was going on. I was living a lie all this time thinking I was doing good in killing Digimon and now I see that I was wrong," Tigrismon glared at her and didn't say a word," You don't have to say anything but I'll let you go. I'm not going to kill you."

He stood there in silence," Or I could be your partner. You know stand by your side, protect you blah blah you know."

"I wouldn't mind that at all," Katalina smiled.

Katalina transformed into her human form and went back to the Demon World with their friends. The day after Shang-Low discovered Katalina recovered her memory but never found out that Kyra, Skye, Chris, and Jared betrayed him.

"My lord, Katalina has regained her memory back what shall I do," he asked.

"Bring her to me and put her in the dungeon while I plan her execution the day after," he hissed at him.

"Right away master," then the cloud thing disappeared.

Katalina was in little town with Tigrismon when she sensed someone was behind her. It was Shang-Low and he sacked her and Tigrismon.

"He did it again just like when I was eight and I'm fourteen now. Man is this embarrasing," she groaned.

"I'm feeling stuffy in here," Tigrismon complained.

"Shut up already!" Shang-Low hissed.

They then got to the dungeon and they fell butt first.

"I real don't think that's necessary so you should stop doing that," Katalina growled at him.

"You can't escape from here it's demon proof. Your execution will start tomorrow, too bad for your friend he'll have to see you suffer," he said and walked away.

"Well, this was a nice turn of events. So, what do you want to do while we wait for tomorrow," Tigrismon looked over at Katalina.

"I'm going to be executed tomorrow and that's _all _you have to say?" Catalina asked calmly.

"What? Did you want to start freaking out and be all doom and gloom?" Tigrismon walked over to the bars and looked at them," Lightning Claw!"

His paws were surrounded by electricity and he broke right through the bars,"Well, let's go."

"You are good," they ran out of the building trying to avoid all of the guards surrounding it

After they were a good distance away from they stopped running.

"Where do we go from here?" Tigrismon asked her.

Katalina started to think. She didn't have anyone to go to. She didn't want to risk her friend's lives. Hell, she didn't even have parents, she didn't know where they were or who they were. Then it struck her," The Human World." She opened up a portal, grabbed Tigrismon's paw, and jumped through it.

It's a new life from here.

* * *

So sorry if you don't like it too much I tried. Well I'll see you in the next episode of The New Data Squad


	3. Katalina Meets Marcus & Agumon

**Katalina Meets Marcus & Agumon**

Katalina and Tigrismon were sitting on top of a building looking out at all the people.

"The Demon World was kind of like the Human World but it wasn't so busy," Katalina said noticing all the people on the sidewalks and long lines of cars.

"You guys are so uptight. Us Digimon are more laid back and cool about things," Tigrismon let out a small sigh and laid down.

"Ok, sure, whatever you say," Katalina then saw something that caught her eye.

She saw a boy with brown hair that was kind of put into a small half ponytail. He was wearing an orange unbuttoned short sleeve shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. He was running down the sidewalk and passed by a small group of kids. It was a bunch of little boys picking on a little girl, throwing her doll around. Katalina saw him run back and grabbed the doll back. He handed it to the little girl and smiled before he went back to running.

"Well that was sweet," she said to herself.

"What was that?" Tigrismon asked her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

* * *

Numerous alarms had gone off and two girls were typing away on their computer.

"Targets are renegade's. We have no other choice than to engage it Sampson," said a mysterious figure.

"Where are they now?" asked a male voice.

"One is escaping through Kouan area BO1 and the other Kouan area BO2," answered a female voice.

"Send out Yoshino and Lalamon. The only way to capture a Digimon is to use a Digimon," said the man.

"Commander, Tigrismon is on the move. He's going towards Raptor-1's direction," responded another female.

"Well it makes less trouble for Yoshino," said the mysterious figure again.

* * *

"What was I supposed to do leave it alone? If I see a bunch of cop cars going in one direction of course I'm going to follow behind," Katalina and Tigrismon were now running across the roof following the trail of police cars.

"Well,yeah, I mean it's none of your business."

Once they finally reached their destination they got a small glimpse of what was going on. There were people standing behind yellow tape wondering what was going on. They saw a young woman in her late teens in a magenta uniform walking towards the 'danger zone' they called it until a policeman stopped her.

"Hold on, wait-,"

The girl reached into her poket reaching for a badge," Yoshino Fujieda of DATS. How's it all going?"

"Something seems to be held up south from here."

A device on her hip then called out to the girl,"Yoshino!"

"What's up," answered Yoshino.

"There are signs of life some few meters ahead,"

"Raptor-1"

"Yes and 15 humans in total,"

Yoshi crossed past the police line finding 15 people spread out across the floor.

"Oh no!"

"Yoshino to DATS, we have some people in need of medical assitance right away."

"Let's go," she grabbed Tigrismon's paw but he let go.

"How are we supposed to get past all of those guys?" he pointed over to all the policemen.

Katalina scouted the area trying to look for a way around. She couldn't find one. She had no other choice but to turn into her half demon form.

"Let's go into that alleyway over there. I can change into my half demon form and try to climb up the walls of the buildings," he agreed and they went off.

"I thought big ugly dinosaurs were extinct," replied the boy," But then again your not so big."

"I can't believe he's trying to fight Raptor-1," Yoshino remarked.

"Shut up. You're all talk. You're really full of yourself like the rest of the humans," Raptor-1 shouted.

"It can actually talk?"

"Yoshi I sense another Digimon here. It's Tigrismon," shouted the device again.

Yoshi scanned the area, looking high and low and spotted both Katalina and Tigrismon on one of the roofs.

"Yoshino," said a voice from the bluetooth earpiece she was wearing.

"Sir," responded Yoshi.

"Get that civillian away from Raptor-1 immediately," the man commanded.

"You get away from him! You can't fight him!" Yoshi shouted.

The boy just turned her way and stared,'' We don't need anyone being all sentimental here. Just stay out of the way.''

''Yeah, stay out of the way.'' Raptor 1 added," We don't need a babysitter!"

''F-Fine!'' Yoshino said.

''Yoshino. Don't lose spirit!'' her device said

"You've got guts to be fighting me on my territory," said the boy.

"Your territory? Says who?"

Raptor-1 and the boy charged at each other with Agumon's left fist on the boy's right cheek while the boy's right fist was on Raptor-1's left cheek.

"He hit him," Yoshi was surprised a human like him would even attempt to fight him.

They were both pushed back and Agumon came charging at him again luckily he kicked him in the chin knocking Agumon to the floor. Once Agumon got up he kicked him in the nuts. This went on and on until sundown.

Both him and Raptor-1 were laying on the floor.

"You put up a pretty good fight," said Raptor-1.

"Thanks, you're not that shabby either," said the boy.

Raptor-1 raised a claw in the air calling a truce. The boy was hesitant at first but then grabbed his claw.

"I'm Agumon."

"I'm Marcus, Marcus Damon," he said.

Agumon then sat up,"Well, nice to meet ya boss."

"Boss?" Marcus asked confused.

''Yeah! You're the first person to acknowledge me. So from now on, I'm gonna be your follower!'' Agumon answered.

"Boss, huh, I guess that's cool, even for someone like you," Marcus said. He actually felt a little excited to have a follower now. It made him feel important.

"Hold on you two!" Yoshi shouted ruining their bonding moment.

Yoshi held out her device,"Lalmon realize!"

The device began to glow and small, pink digital particles surrounded it. After the digital particles disappeared a plant like Digimon was now standing by Yoshi.

"What is that?" Katalina asked. Even after hunting in the Digital World she's never seen that Digimon before.

"That's Lalamon, a rookie-level Digimon. Her attacks are Seed Blast and Sing-A-Song," explained Tigrismon.

"Boss, they came to capture me and get rid of me!" Agumon whined.

"Tigrismon we have to help."

Tigrismon looked at her with a confused look," Why exactly?"

"I hunted Digimon for two years for no good reason. I want to change that around and help them."

"Alright, alright, I get it you want to change your reputation around. I respect that," Tigrismon's body was now being surrounded by electricity," Lightning Tornado!"

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon's and Tigrismon's attacks collided and created a smoke screen.

Katalina found her way down to the ground and started looking for Marcus and Agumon. After looking through all the smoke she finally found the two and pulled them away from the smoke screen.

"Who are you?" Marcus asked her.

"Names Katalina, or Kat whichever you prefer. Come on there's no time for introductions," she pointed over to abandoned building on the other side," We have to get into that building now."

Marcus didn't seem happy about the fact that he was being told what to do," Who are you tell me what to do?"

Katalina was getting annoyed at this point now," Alright, if you want Agumon to be taken away then by all means please ignore me."

He watched her walk away slowly. She knew he was going to cave in and he knew it too. He sighed and took Agumon with him to the building she pointed out earlier.

Once inside Marcus saw Katalina and Tigrismon sitting on the floor back to back," So nice you could join us."

Marcus glared at the two and asked the question that's been racking at his brain since Tigrismon attacked," Who are you? Why did you help is?"

Katalina got up, brushed herself off, and held her hand out," Like I said before my names Katalina and this here is my partner Tigrismon. We helped because it looked like you needed some."

Marcus looked down at her hand and shook it," Marcus Damon and I guess you already know Agumon. Thanks for your help you really didn't have to though."

"We help when we can."

"Excuse me, we?" Katalina punched Tigrismon on his arm," Hey! I was just kidding!"

Marcus noticed the small tiger pendant on Katalina's necklace," Hey, that's a pretty cool necklace. I like the pendant."

"Yeah, it resembles her spi-," Tigrismon was cut off after Katalina put her hand over his mouth.

"We don't tell them about this until I say so," she whispered in her ear and let go.

"Since you have the what," asked Agumon.

"Nothing, nothing at all he was talking about uh... something else," Catalina scartched the back of her head nervously hoping they bought it.

"So where are you two from and what are you," Marcus asked.

"I don't know. I've been in the institution my whole life," Agumon answered.

"Institution?!"

"Well I come from the Digital World. The Digital World is kind of like this place but we have a lot of Digimon, floating rocks in some places, and a whole lot of data there. Before you ask Digimon are Digital monsters," explained Tigrismon.

''I really don't get it, but it looks like I've been dragged onboard so I'll help you guys out somehow.'' Marcus said.

''Thank you boss!'' Agumon shouted.

Agumon held his stomach and had a dizzy look in his eyes.

''Boss, I'm hungry!" Agumon said.

''Well deal with it. We're on the run from that girl 'member."

''I can't! Gimme something to eat!'' Agumon tried to give them a cute look but it just didn't work out for him.

''Actually I'm kind of hungry too," Tigrismon held his stomach.

''My stomach's caving in...'' Agumon started to move around in circles and then towards Katalina and Marcus. He opened his mouth but they both punched it shut. Agumon gently rubbed the bump on his snout.

''What the hell were you trying to do? Eat us?!" Marcus and Katalina shouted at him.

''Sorry guys, but everything looked so tasty.'' Agumon said still rubbing his snout.

"How about we get them something to eat before he really tries to eat us," Katalina suggested. As much as she wanted to keep them safe she wanted to stay alive to.

"Right, I guess I have no choice. Alright, I'll go to the supermarket and get something," Marcus started to walk out until someone grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you," Katalina said slightly blushing. 'Why am I blushing?'

"Nice grip but no. You have to stay here with these two fattys overe here."

"I am not FAT!" both Digimon spat back.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Alright, but if he gets caught it's your fault. Can you let go of my arm by the way your grabbing it a bit too tight?" he asked her.

"Oh I'm sorry! Is your arm okay?" she asked letting go.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Well we should get going. You guys stay here and don't leave this building," Marcus motioned his hands for Katalina to walk ahead of him and he followed behind her.

When he saw that she was walking in the wrong direction he gently grabbed her arm and was soon on the floor. She had flipped him over her shoulder.

"Marcus! I am so sorry I didn't mean to!" Katalina quickly pulled him back up. They were both very close to each other now. Their noses almost touching, looking into each others eyes, and their faces grew pinker by the minute.

Marcus broke the silence and stepped back," I,uh, was going to tell you the supermarket was this way."

"So what are we supposed to do while they're gone?" Agumon asked.

"I don't know about you," Tigrismon stretched his arms and laid back on the ground," But I'm going to take a nap."

Agumon looked at him for a few seconds and shrugged his shoulders. He mimicked Tigrismon's actions and fell asleep.

* * *

Marcus and Katalina were standing at the checkout line with a basket full of food.

"You think they'll like this stuff?" Marcus asked looking down at the basket. There were bags of chips, bread, little cake pastries, bottles of water, chocolate, and, after much pleading, Katalina's own box of cookies.

"I'm not sure about Tigrismon but I think Agumon will eat anything," she said earning a laugh from Marcus.

When he started to reach for his wallet he saw someone put a pudding cup in the basket.

''And add this too...'' she said.

The two of them looked over to see who it was and were a bit surprised. It was the girl they had been hiding from. Instead of wearing the uniform she wore a pink halter top, blue capris, and red and white shoes.

''If that's ok, Marcus and Catalina," the two looked at her, confused.

After leaving the supermarket they went to the park and sat over by the fountain. Yoshi was sitting between Marcus and Katalina while enjoying her pudding cup.

''Yum, Chocolate pudding is the best.'' Yoshino said.

''You owe me for that.'' Marcus added in.

"I might pay you back if you tell me where you're hiding the Digimon."

"And what if we don't?" Katalina asked her. She already had a few guesses.?

"Well if you two don't say where they are you're going become material wittness to this Marcus and Katalina."

"How do you know our names," Katalina asked suspiciously.

"I overheard you both introducing yourselves."

"So tell us who are you then," Marcus was getting impatient at this point.

"My name is Yoshino Fujieda, Yoshi for short. I'm from the Digital Accidents Tactics Squad or DATS."

"The what?"

"DATS a secret agency who control Digimon, unknown living things from the Digital World," she repeated.

"So what does it have to do with us," Marcus asked growing more impatient. Instead of rambling she could get to the point.

"I came to get the Digimon you're hiding and besides they don't eat this kind of food anyway."

"So where can we get some," Katalina asked growing impatient as well.

"Only back at DATS headquarters," Yoshi got up to throw away her pudding cup and get a drink of water from the water fountain.

"Well sorry but you can't make us go to DATS," Marcus responded.

Katalina got up and took Marcus by the hand. She dragged him over to a nearby tree," Marcus let's just do it. We can get some Digimon food or whatever they feed them."

"They are the ones trying to capture them remember. They might be trying to trick us," he knew she was only trying to help them but she can't trust them so easily. Not yet anyways.

Yoshi sat at the fountain watching the two argue. A few minutes passed and they walked back to the fountain.

"Okay we'll go but you've gotta swear this isn't a trap," he said.

"Alright, I swear that this isn't trap," said Yoshi holding her right hand up and her left hand to her heart.

* * *

''So you're Marcus and Catalina. Welcome to DATS. I'm Commander Sampson and this is my partner Kudamon,'' The Commander could tell they felt a bit uneasy at the moment.

"Each member has his or her own Digimon partner. This here is my Digimon partner, Lalamon," Yoshi was now back in her uniform and as soon as she was about to sit down an alarm went off.

"Commander! Digimon signals have been spotted in area D-59! Attacking a... hamburger stand?!" shouted a woman behind her.

Marcus ran out of the room with Katalina in pursuit.

"Damn it. It better not be Agumon and Tigrismon or they getting in big trouble," Marcus was getting worked up over the situation. He had just gained a follower he doesn't want to lose him on the first day.

Once they were there Katalina sensed the presence of another Digimon," Marcus it's not them."

"Then where are they smart ass!" he shouted angrily.

"Stop yelling at the girl jerk! We're over here!" Tigrismon had been trying to pull off a garbage can from Agumon's head.

"Yeah boss apologize to Kat!" Agumon said. his voice echoing through the garbage can.

"Stop moving or I'll won't be able to take this off your big head!" Lumbremon snarled at him.

He was finally able to pull it off but pieces of trash were still covering his face.

"Boss, boss where are you? Hey, are you sure you took the can off my head cause I still can't see?" he asked him.

Marcus pulled off the trash covering Agumon's face, "Agumon, if you're not the one attacking the hamburger stand and Tigrismon isn't either then who is?"

Just then a giant rooster Digimon came out of the flames. It shot a green flaming fireball aiming towards Katalina. Luckily, she moved out of the way before it her.

"Spitfire Blast!"

"Lightning Claw!"

Both Digimon struggled to keep their partners safe but the bigger Digimon shot them with the green blast and they were unconscious.

"Agumon wake up buddy," said Marcus quietly.

"Tigrismon, wake up, Tigrismon," Catalina cried softly.

Marcus got up and Katalina followed his actions. Both ran up to the Digimon and punched it straight in the back. Digital particles started to surround their fists. Marcus's was orange while Katalina's was red.

Katalina stared at thing around her fist," What is this?"

"'Hey, you two! Use this.'' an old man said , tossing Marcus a orange and white device and a red and white one.

"What is it?" Marcus asked him.

''It's a digivice. You can use the DNA charge in your fists to awaken your digimon and make them digivolve.'' the old man answered.

"Digivolve?" What was this old man talking about.

"Your power can awaken your Digimon," the old man answered.

"Alright, let's do this!" they shouted.

"DNA...CHARGE!"

"Agumon digivolve to... GeoGreymon!"

"Tigrismon digivolve to... Qilinmon!"

Qilinmon had grown into a bigger tiger but with appearance of a sabertooth tiger. He was about the size of two or three school buses. Instead of being on two legs he was on all fours with gold bands around his ankles, neck, and many of them on his tail.

GeoGreymon was a big orange T-Rex with blue stripes. He had a brown skull on his head with a horn in the front and on his hands red braces.

"Mega Burst!"

"Shock Wave!"

Both of their attacks came together qnd became one. It hit the Digimon and it digitalized and turned into an egg.

Agumon and Tigrismon were now back to their rookie level forms," How did we do guys?"

"Guys, we're hungry!" they shouted out.

"What is it with you guys being hungry," Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Actually It's been a while since I've ate something," Katalina's stomach started to growl.

Yoshi had arrived to pick up the egg and put it in the trunk of her police car.

''Yeah, I got it. How about a hamburger?'' Marcus asked.

''Ooh, is that good?'' Agumon asked.

''Yeah it's great.''

"A hamburger sounds great and maybe some fries on the side," Katalina's stomach started to growl even more.

"Hold up right there!" Yoshi shouted,''It may have been another digimon attacking the hamburger stand, but Agumon injured 15 men! That can't be overlooked!''

''Sorry, that was me who did that.'' Marcus explained,'' Those were just some punks from the next town and they were on my turf so I showed them a thing or two about messing with me on my turf."

"Yeah, if anybody messes with boss he'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget," Agumon said cheerily.

"That's right," Marcus winked at him.

''You four are the worst.'' Yoshino said. "Alright, I'm gonna arrest you four now!"

"Guys run!" Both Katalina and Marcus ran away from the scene.

"Wait for us you two," the two Digimon said getting away from Yoshi.

* * *

"What are you thinking Sampson," asked Kudamon.

''Not just bringing Digimon and heart together, but getting to the point of digivolution. I want those two on my team!," he never saw anything like it before. Those two were certainly unique.

* * *

So how did you like the rewrite? It was pretty much the same just a few touch ups. Sorry for any mistakes. I like that people are following and favoriting the story but could I get some reviews with that too? It'd be nice to see some of your opinions or ideas. Yes ideas are welcomed. Well see you next time on The New Data Squad.


End file.
